Only You
by SouthernWolf
Summary: Only he can save her...LEMON! Tell me if you want more chapters, it's a lot better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

 **SouthernWolf**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Inuyasha/Kagome.**

 **Rated M**

 **Romance/Humor/Magic**

 **Ok sorry if the grammer sucks and my spelling is bad I have spell check, but apparently the computer likes to misspell things, I'm telling you now so if you want to leave a message saying my grammer sucks and my spellings sucks I already know don't waste your time or mine, sorry to seem rude. Other then that please R n R**

 **Summary: Only Inuyasha can save her.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Only you can save here you idiot, if not she dies."

Kagome lay sleeping under a tree with Inuyasha staring at her as she slept. And shippo was curled up beside Kagome. Inuyasha leaned in and breathed in her scent, and kissed her cheek. She moved in her sleep, opening her eyes, as Inuyasha closed his. She looked around, and smiled.

Miroku and Sango were bathing at two differentparts of the spring.

"Oh come on!. Make a better move than that...ok looks like it's my turn."

Shaking clear sparkly dust on Kagome, chanting a spell. "There now it's all up to you, Inuyasha."

By morning Everyone woke up 'sept Kagome.

"Wake up,Kagome..."

Nothing she was still, Inuyasha shook her, her eyes were black and she sat up.

"Kagome, whats wrong?" Sango asked

Miroku looked at her. "A spell, someone put a smell on her."

Inuyasha smelled the air, he stood up and drew his sword. "Ok now I smell ya, show yourself, what did you do to her!" He growled

A giggly voice then cat demon with wings appeared. "Oh this is so fun." She giggled and smiled, and peering her yellow eyes at Inuyasha.

"What did you do to her, who the hell are you?"

The cat demon with wings, cupped Kagomes face. "Aww poor Kagome, I know what you desire, but Inuyasha is too stupid….but if he..." She was cut off when he swung at the cat demon with wings. Her wings were see through and colorful and shiny.

"Oh how rude, my name is Rena. I'm a cat faerie. And listen here, I put a spell on her. That only you can break, get it only you."

"Why are you doing this?" Sango asked.

"Because, I've been watching these two and because they're boring oh yeah. "She looked at Inuyasha. "You have three until tomorrow morning to save her, if she dies, I'll be watching you. Bye bye Nya." She waved and vanished.

Inuyasha tried medicine, he dumped water on her, and tried what he could think of with others around him.

The sun was going down, and he pulled Kagome off into the forest alone.

"Kagome, come on please snap out of it."

A tear slid down her eye.

He wiped it away.

"You think your smart, but you cant even figure out how to to save me, I knew you still loved 'her' "

"She's dead, and I dont give a shit about her anymore..."

"What ever." Kagome was cold and icy and unlike herself.

"Rena where the fuck are you?"

Rena pops in. "Oh such language, she has givin' you clues and you're so stupid, ok I'll give in, mate with her, make her your mate."

"Why, she doesn't love me, I'm not gonna force her."

Rena smacked herself in the face. "Oh my Goddess, you are so fucking stupid, DO IT! Or she dies, weather she loves you or not." Rena vanished again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagme, she was blankly staring at him. "Kagome?"

"Yes"

"I love you, and I'm sorry, I know you don't want this. But I don't want you to die."

She rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her lips, expecting her not respond, kissed him back, more so where she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his, he wrapped his arms around her , their tongues dancing. He began to get hard, the touch, the smell the feel of her.

She removed his fire rat shirt and then the second article of clothing. And rubbed her hands down his chest. His member was becoming harder, and his instincts kicked in, his demon side, was ready to take her. He ripped her shirt off, tore off her bra, laid her down, kissing her neck, and down to her collar bone to her hest and then began to suck on her nipple slighting biting, the ice cold Kagome moaned, and he growled, he kissed down her stomach, ripped off her skirt and tore away her panties.

He kissed further down , spreading her legs he licked her and sucked on her clit. She was already wet so he sapped up her juices .

He removed the rest of her close, his member was hard and ready, he rubbed it on her core and entered her, Kagomes back arched and then went back down, she cried from the pain, he kissed her, he slowed down, and when she started to moan, he went faster and harder, she then started to move with him, her walls were rubbing against his member, her growled again but it was more of a moan. He than felt her walls close around his hard member, causing him and her to cum, at the same time.

He lingered in her a little bit longer, kissed her lips and bit her, finishing the mating ritual.

Realizing he shredded all her clothes when Kagome fell asleep, he wrapped her up in his coat of the fire rat.

"You better be right Rena, she's going to hate me."

Rena popped in. "Well did you have fun?"

He didn't respond.

"Oh come on I know you did, well see ya." She winked and vanished

Inuyasha sighed and curled up beside Kagome, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him and falling asleep.

Morning came. Inuyasha woke up, got dressed and laid back beside her, as Kagome woke up, and looked around. Her eyes back to chocolate brown, she then realized she was naked and her neck hurt. She sat up, turned around and put on the coat of the fire rat.

She stood up. "What the hell happened!?"

Inuyasha explaines it all to her the best he could. Rena appears. "Hi Kagome."

"Who are you?"

"Rena, I put the spell on you and made Inuyasha do what he did, so now you can thank me." Rena smile.

"Thank you?….thank you? Fuck off or I'll kill you."

"Um whose the demon here...I..eek."

"More one inch and I'll slit your throat, you're the reason she hates me now."

"You're stupid,and either way she's yours." And Rena vanished.

That day Kagome ignored Inuyasha, she started to cry at one point.

"Ok, just say it, say you hate me, go back to the human world and you never have to see me again."

Kagome cried again more. He walked up to her. "Stupid! I don't hate you, I just don't remember any of my first time." She cried even more.

"Do you wanna remember you second time?"

Kagome looked up and smiled, she got closer to Inuyasha. "So I'm your mate?"

"But you only choose a mate by love, or if someone is dying."

He leaned in and kissed her. " I love you."

Kagome smiled and kissed him back.

End

Do you want a part two?


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Only You**

 **SouthernWolf**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own Rena and Haru**

 **Rated M**

 **LEMON!**

 **This is chapter 2**

 **This will be interesting**

 **R n R**

 **And haters, go away.**

 **Chapter Two: Changes**

"Rena, that her?"

"Yes."

"Well it's my turn."

"So wait you two became mates when Kagome was in her old state?" Miroku asked.

"Well when you make it sound like that, it sounds wrong….but yes…."

"Oh Kagome how do you feel about all this?" Sango asked sadly.

Kagome smiled, while searching for clothes since Inuyasha shredded hers. "I hate the fact that I don't remember any of it, and I was in shock….but if had of asked I'd of said yes, so I'm quite happy."

Sango smiled for her friend, and grabs Kagomes hand and pulls her off. "Lets go to the hot springs."

"Oook..." She said caring a black mini skirt and white tank top a black sports bra and black panties. Inuyasha tried to followed.

"Sit."

"Why?" he said in pain.

"Girl time."

The girls talked about all that happened, and for an hour the women soaked in the hot springs, when Sango decided to get out. "Ok i'm going to soak some more."

Five minutes later.

Kagome was leaning against a rock enjoying the warmth, when she heard someone join her, assuming it was Sango, until she felt lips on hers.

Her eyes opened, the panic went away when she realized it was Inuyasha. She closes her eyes once starts to kiss down her cheek bone, her neck, caller bone, chest and started to tease her with with playing with her breasts, wanting to hear her moan...so he lightly bites her nipples, one after the other.

Kagome moaned, she opened her eyes and pulled Inuyasha into a passionate kiss. He picked her up turned them around, where he was up against a rock, his member was hard and sticking straight up, he brought her down where her his member slid inside of her, Kagome breathed in and moaned, then he moved her up and down. Kagomes body arched She then pulled her body up and put her hands on his shoulders kissing him and started to move her body up and down. It felt so good, and Inuyasha kissing and nipping at her neck, she tried to go faster, she managed to slam down on him harder and harder, so he helped someone, he pulled her up and down fast and hard. Kagome moaned so loud, she didn't even care if anyone heard her. They finally slowed down, and Kagome Came just as he did.

The breathed heavily, Kagome remained in hi, and started kissing him, she could feel his member getting hard again, she began to move.

Inuyasha stopped her.

He picked her up grabbed her clothes and his and ran deep into the forest, where no one was around, and he laid her down enters her fast. Kagome breathed in and moaned saying his name, as his member pumped in and out fast and hard into her core, She whimpered "Harder."

Inuyasha was kissing and sucking on her neck. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waste, he was gettting warn out, finally her walls closed on him and she came again, as did he. He needed to build up stamina…

He slowly pulled out and kissed Kagome, pulling her up.

As they were getting dressed..." I love being your mate?"

"Why because we can have sex when ever."

"Well that, and because I get to always be with you, and feel your touch."

He caressed her cheek.

"Is now a good time?"

"Wow that was so hot."

"Rena!."

"Wait till night when they are making love again."

"How do you know..?

"Are your serious...you're stupid."

They walked walked back to camp where the others were. "Did you two have fun?" Miroku asked slyly .

"Miroku." Sango warns.

"Mind your own business damn monk." Inuyasha snapped a bit.

"I had fun." Kagome giggled.

They all looked at Kagome.

"Oh really can I have details?" Miroku asked and all three hit him on the head and yelled pervert..

Night fell, When Sango, Miroku and Shippo all fell asleep, Inuyasha picked up his mate and went deep into the forest.

Kagome pinned him down, she removed his clothes and than hers, she was kissing and biting at him, she leaned back, to feel his member hit her butt.

He could feel she was wet, and he didn't have to do anything, she was one horny woman, not that he minded. She slid his wet core onto his hard member, placing her hands on his chest, and started to move. Inuyashas animals instinct kicked in, he flipped her over and had his way with her.

"My turn."

Casting a spell and using some really old ancient blood, sprinkled it onto Kagome.

While making love, Kagome stopped and pushed him off her, he snapped back. "Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked all concerned. She put her hands on her head and cried out in pain. Inuyasha pulled out of her, put his pants on and wrapped the coat of the fire rat around her and cradled her. Her whole body began to ache , siring pain, like venom flowed through her body. She started to cry. He held her close unsure what to do...when..

"Hi there nya."

"Hello."

"Go away now, this isn't a good time."

"Oh we know, Haru did that to her."

Inuyasha growled. "What the fuck did you do to my mate."

"Well first I'm Haru, and I'm changing your mate, where you can accept her more."

"What does that mean?"

"Come now, you don't fully accept her as a human, now do you?"

"I love her, human or not."

Now let me explain Rena was a cat demon with pink fur and faerie wings. She had yellow eyes and some white on the end of her paws.

Haru her twin was the same as her, 'sept he was blue, with white on his paws. And he had purple eyes.

Now Back to Kagome . She screamed and then passed out, and forming demon black dog ears on her head, her nails became claws, he raised her mouth and saw fangs and when he raised her eyes she had yellow within her brown eyes. And hour later, Kagome woke up, and slowly sat up in Inuyasha's lap.

"Are you ok?"

She felt her head, she felt ears she looked at her body everything was a bit different and yet the same, she had fangs and claws and she was starting to freak out. "Oh my Gods, what the hell am I?"

"You're a half dog demon like me, blame him." Inuyasha pointed up.

"Why?" Kagome cried.

"So you can live can live longer with your mate." Haru said.

"That's not what you told me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well you're fun to toy with, she's crying, so I told the truth. Nya."

"We have made your life better, we tricked and spelled and scared you to death but in the end, you have your mate, she is half demon so she can live as along as you...we'll go now…..but we'll be back." Rena said with a toothy smile and they vanished.

Kagome cried.

Inuyasha kissed her.

"Am I hideous?"

"No, you're gorgeous"

Kagome sat up more and leaned over to Inuyasha's neck and bit him. "Now you're mine too." She smiled with blood on her teeth.

End

Want a chapter 3, if so what do you want to happen...yes Rena and Haru will be back...


	3. Chapter 3: Wishes

**Only You**

 **SouthernWolf**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own Rena and Haru**

 **Shout out to my girl Neptune, who has read all my fics first.**

 **LEMON**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Chapter Three: Wishes**

It was one of those days, Kagome started cramping… she was going mad in the middle of the night so she she took off to Kaede's.

By morning Inuyasha looked around and his mate was gone.

"Where's Kagome." Looking around he saw her walking back up the hill, he ran to her. "You can't just take off ."

"I'm not you property!: She snapped back.

"Something could of happened to you!"

"I'm just a human any more!"

" Kagome...why did you leave!?"

"None of our business!"

"You're my mate I .."

"SIT!:

He slammed into the earth

ooOooOooOoo

"Oh well they seem to be fighting." Haru acknowledged

"I think they need out help again." Rena smiled

"Of course, you're right sister."

"Lets just watch for now."

ooOooOooOoo

They walked off into the deep of the forest.

"Tell me why you just up and left."

"Damnit. Fine! I;m cramping I figured Kaede would have some herbs for it."

"Why didn't you just fucking wake me up!."

"Because I don't need you all the time!"

"BUT I NEED YOU.!"

"You just want sex."

"No.." He calmed his voice. "I just need you." He kissed her. But she moved away. "I don't wanna make up, I wish to go lay down now." She said annoyed and walked off. A hurt Inuyasha followed her. His mate was mad at him, hurt worse when she was wasn't his. It wasn't a matter of making up with sex, he just didn't want her to be mad at him.

Back at camp she laid on a branch separate than his, she was in pain and he could hear her whimpers. Jumping to the other side of the tree, he picked her up wrapped the coat of the hair of the fire rat around her and held her close, she snuggled into him, fighting at first but she got over that, he was warm, before falling asleep against him she spoke.." I'm sorry."

He hugged her closer and kissed her neck.

His heart didn't hurt hurt anymore for his mate was no longer mad at him.

Kagome woke up rather quickly before the sun came up, she realized she was in heat. She jumped down, and Inuyasha followed, she took off deep in the words, he followed after her even though she was fast, she found an abandoned hut, walking in there was an old med and it was sorta spacious Inuyasha burst through the door and jumped after her, she laughed and moved she shut the door. "

He walked up to her, and pinned her to the wall, and kissed her, she kissed back with a hunger and desire. She then pushed him off, got around him and he pushed her on the bed, I was rather comfy actually. He jumped on top of her and growled, she growled back.

She was his and he wanted her now, she was in heat, and she wasn't getting away...well unless she rejected him.

She removed his clothes from the waste up and bit his shoulder, he moaned and growled at the same time. She pushed him off her at first his heart sank for a moment then she removed her clothes so he wouldn't tear them apart, laying completely naked, he explored her with his tongue, she kicked off his pants, his harder member burning for her core, he loved being inside her but while she was in heat he craved her more, he craved her essence, her body, he touch when she touched his hot flesh.

Kagome clawed down his chest, he moaned and bit her neck and she bit his shoulder again, then licking away the blood.

Like normal he would suck on her nipples and play with them, pinch them cause her to moan and squirm making her want him, but he didn't spend much time lavishing her, he quickly entered her and started pumping away faster and harder as his blood boiled, he did although reach down in between them flick at her clit she moaned louder. He put the rest of his member inside of her, pumping so hard the bed squeaked a lot. Lagome was in heaven, he was being rough with her, but if she wanted him to stop all she had to say was stop or push him off her.

He was kissing her with such passion, after a bit Kagome had an idea, she rolled them over, his member still deep insider her, she moved back and fourth to pleasure herself for a moment then she started to move up and down but to Inuyasha that wasn't fast enough he grabbed her sides and pounded her on him over and over, Kagome came, but they still weren't done. He rolled them over, pulled out and went doggy style, trying that, Kagome got bored so she kicked him off.

He could tell his mate was bored with him so he went slower, and on her more kissing and sucking and licking and biting, her hands ran through his hair, and played with his hears a bit while he nibbled on her nipples, he entered her once more but went slow hit her G spot every time but not hard enough, she commanded that he fuck the hell out of her again

After about thirty minutes, the bed actually broke, and they ended up on the floor, after hours of mating, the finally pulled from one another and started breathing heavily.

"I'm not going to be able to walk for a while, well not very good?"

"Why?"

"My vagina hurts."

"You want me to lick it and make it better?"

Kagome laughed and finally got up and put on her bra and black tank top and green panties with blue jean shorts, she gave up on shies after being come a half breed. Inuyasha got dressed after her, she walked rather odd, so he picked her up and they ran back to the group who were awake and eating breakfast. But they jumped up in the tree and started kissing.

"Geez, those two are always at it." Shippo said

With a pop. "Hello there, Nya."

"Rena" Shippo said

"Hey I'm here too."

"Uh whats your name again?"

"Haru." He said annoyed. Like how rude of them to forget his name..

"Hey." Rena flew up to the kissing couple and swatted at them. "Hi there, I realize Kagome is in heat and all you want to do is mate and what now, but we are here to grant you five wishes no tricks, just be careful how you word a wish and what not."

"Why would you do that for us?"

Haru flew up to them. "We are kinda like your guardians, we are here to simply make your life how you want it, so wish, please and like my twin said be careful."

"five each or together?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha kissed her neck.

"You each get five, nya." Rena said then they both vanished.

"First I wish the jewel was completed and never to exist again."

In a flash Kagome and Inuyasha were still in the tree but Sango, Miroku and Shippo were gone.

"My turn...I wish you and I was in a private very warm hot springs that was a little deep and very comfy." Inuyasha wished, and there was a poof

They were soaking in a hot hot spring, of course naked, there was a rock that was shaped like a couch, and I bet you can imagine what they did on that rock.

After a while and a few days they realized that everything had changed Sango and Miroku were married with kids, Shippo was older, Inuyasha and Kagoma had their own hut by the bone eaters well.

"I wish I still had my Miko powers."

"I wish you had your own weapons."

They made a few more wishes, making their hut more into a home and making it bigger in case Kagome were to get pregnant. The last wish they made together that they could both travel to the modern era when ever they wanted and get back safely, but when they got to the modern day they turned human, and then they returned home they began half breeds again.

With that they had all they wanted…

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

End


End file.
